


love is a smoke and is made with the fume of sighs

by afteriwake



Series: Schoolyard Crush [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a story to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is a smoke and is made with the fume of sighs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **ichihimefanfest** , as part of the “Schoolyard Crush” trilogy. This one was written for prompt #10 (Orihime has a crush on a teacher). I figured it might be interesting to write this as though Orihime was telling the story. Title is a quote from Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare.

When I was younger, I think when I first started at this school, I had a crush on a teacher, Onazuka-sensei. Do you remember him? Most people don't because he was only here for part of the year. But he was a wonderful man. He never laughed at my silly ideas, and when I would go on some strange tangent he would listen patiently. He reminded me of my brother, and of Tatsuki sometimes. But he was nice, and I liked him a lot.

I wasn't the only one. There were other girls in class who liked him, because he was nice to them as well. He was nice to everyone, even people who didn't think he was a good teacher. But he wanted us to learn, and he made it fun, and every teacher should do that, right? So we all enjoyed his class. Even the guys enjoyed it, a lot of the time.

One girl liked him a little too much, though. She had a bigger crush on him than all of us. And she would go on and on about how attractive he was and how funny he was and how much she wanted to marry him. We would laugh and agree, and sometimes we would share our own fantasies, but she was serious about them. And she got him in trouble because she followed him home and tried to break into his home one day to wait for him. And to get away from her he had to leave, which made us all sad, and angry at her. School wasn't as much fun after that.

But I'm not saying a crush on a teacher is bad! No, they can make you better. You just shouldn't act on them. If you don't want something to happen to them to make them go away you should keep your crush to yourself. Enjoy it, because it can brighten your day, and make you want to come to school and do your best and be the best person so they notice you. But just be careful if they notice you, because you don't want attention that will get anyone in trouble, you know?

Oh, do I have a crush now? I do, actually. It's on a boy our age. I've had a crush on him for a long time now, but I don't think he knows. Or if he does, he just thinks I'm a friend. But I've accepted it now, because maybe I shouldn't have a crush on just one boy. I need to move on, I think, because it just isn't going to happen. Who is he? It's not important. Really.

I should tell him? I might. I have to soon, though, because we graduate this year. But if he leaves he may not want to date me, so I probably shouldn't. See, I can talk myself out of crushes too! So it's not just you. Oh, don't worry about me, Kurosaki-kun. It's okay not to have a crush on someone. It would have been nice, though. I'll be fine! You don't need to beat him up. You couldn't anyway. If I don't tell him then that's my decision. I can't make him like me back.

Thank you for walking me home, Kurosaki-kun. I hope you figure out what to do about your crush. Oh, I think any girl or woman would be lucky to date you. Just be careful, okay? I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt. You're always protecting me, and maybe this time I can protect you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Have a good afternoon!


End file.
